My Doctor
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: Bella is in a serious accident that leaves her needing a lot of care but certain people aren't happy this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello everyone. I have found all my old stories and am uploading them and updating the chapters to make them a lot better. Please re-read if you read the first time. Sorry for not doing this before, but I thought I'd lost them and it turns out I hadn't and so on. I hope you like it again. This is my story. I originally wrote this so don't say I've stolen ideas. This is going to be different. It's going to be Carlisle and Bella. Not my usual pairing choice but I love Carlisle so I might as well give it a go. **

**CPOV**

We'd moved back to Forks, we hadn't been her for almost 80 years and now we were staying for a while. It looked exactly the same as when we left. The house had been renovated by Esme. She left early to get it done. I was glad, I didn't like the hassle and it was too much after almost 100 years of marriage to say that I didn't want to say it wasn't working. Esme had been the first person I'd connected with after Edward and it would be a shame.

We'd been in the town a few days before Edward left, I didn't know what the problem was and at the moment I didn't care. I was back working in the hospital and was enjoying being useful.

It wasn't long before I had someone come in. The nurse came up to me in her usual calm and collective manner.

"Dr. Cullen. It's Chief Swan. His daughter has been brought in. Not in a good shape. A car apparently hit some ice and she got hit by it. It doesn't look good. He heard you were the best we'd ever had".

I smiled. It was nice to occasionally be needed.

I walked over to where they were going to bring her in. Chief Swan was already there.

The doors swung open and we had to act as fast as we could. She was losing a lot of blood but I was in control. They began shouting her stats at me and I just listened, trying to figure out what would be best to do.

She was rushed straight to theatre where we spent ages patching her up and stopping her dying.

Now she was out we could talk to Chief Swan. I'd never met him so I didn't know what to expect from him. Especially considering his daughter was serious injured.

"Chief Swan", I whispered. He was asleep considering there wasn't much he could have done.

He jumped up immediately, "How is she? Can I see her?"

I could tell he was feeling anxious.

"She's fine, well as well as she can be. She's had major surgery and has to say in for quite a while. She's suffered several broken bones but I'm sure she'll be fine and a lot of other injuries. She'll be in hospital for quite a while and she will need a lot of care when she's home but ".

He shook my hand and smiled. He walked out to see her and left me to contemplate everything. I would go home and tell the kids, they didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

EsPOV

It had been a month since we'd moved back to Forks and Carlisle was still avoiding me. He hadn't really been around the family since he'd come back. He'd hunt with us and spend a few days with us but he would never give up work. I didn't expect him too, I really didn't. If he didn't work then he would want to give up on everything. His work was the one thing that made him was he was, the kind and compassionate person I loved to be with.

He'd been avoiding Edward and we all knew why. It was his fault that someone was injured. Alice had seen that if Edward had have been her then she wouldn't have been injured, well she may have been but if Edward had have been there then he'd have taken most of the blows. Carlisle was pissed at this, especially as he had brought Edward up as a caring person. He had his blips and hated what he was but he was a kind and loving person, much like Carlisle.

Carlisle walked into the bedroom and changed out of his work clothes and got into something casual. That's when I had to ask.

"Are you happy? I mean being in this relationship? Because you're never here."

He looked at me and sighed. "No, I'm not happy, I love being in a family but you're not the one I should be with, I should be with someone we shares how I feel, you have been distant for ages, you're constantly working on a new house or project and that means that I feel pushed out. I have to work to have something to do. This is new for me. I don't know what you want to do".

I didn't know what I wanted to do. I really didn't. So I said what I thought he might like to hear.

"Shall we tell the children first? And then go and talk to our solicitor. We don't have to rush into anything. We can take it slow. Like before. If that's what you want. I'll do anything. I don't want to break the family up, so can we just stay on mutual terms and be friends".

He nodded, blankly. He didn't get why I was giving up so easily, I knew that giving up this easily was the best thing to do. It would save everyone getting hurt. We'd always been different people but that's become more evident since we moved away.

CPOV

She didn't put up a fight or anything. I didn't know what I would do without Esme, I mean it would be a lot easier to have a life of my own. Not worry about pleasing someone all the time, but she had been my world but we'd drifted apart. The only one who would know would be Alice but if I asked Alice, Edward would see and blame himself. Even if it was his fault that we hadn't been good. It had gotten worse since the incident with the girl. I'd keep going and checking on her. She wasn't back home so it meant I spent a lot of time at the hospital, more than needed.

I couldn't describe Isabella; she seemed different than the rest. She seemed not to care about the minor things in life and seemed to be more superior. I seemed to be drawn to her more and more. Everyone knew that what I was doing was dangerous and that I couldn't actually get involved with her.

Esme snapped me out of my thoughts. I should never have been thinking about her in the first place but I couldn't help myself, she took my hand and led me downstairs and we sat down in front of everyone. This wasn't going to be the funniest thing we'd done.

"Children, we have something to tell you. Now before you stress out, it is a mutual decision to do this and we do not want you to think that this is in anyway your fault. Myself and Esme are breaking up. She will continue to live here and be part of the family. I just consider her more of a friend now than my wife and it isn't fair if there isn't anything there to keep it going".

Rose was the first to react. She stood up and walked towards us. "You can't break up; you're the only family I have really known since I got turned. I don't want it" she cried, we stood up and hugged her. She was the only one who wanted us to stay together. No-one else said anything.

"We have to, for the sake of the family. We'll need to have a discussion on what can happen".

They all sat down and stared.


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

The children didn't like what was said. I felt sorry for Jasper the most as he could feel everything we felt and he was having trouble as it was with going back to school after his last accident. All we wanted was an easy life. That's why we done it. We had to have separate lives and it was easier to do this separately.

"We want you all to know you're still our children and we love you no matter what. We just both want to do different things and move on with life. I will get a job and Carlisle is working and then we will both get different partners eventually and hopefully that will be it for life. You're always our priority and whenever you have a problem you should come and see us and we will help you".

Alice just stared at us, she'd seen something in the future and Edward knew what it was. Alice was going to react first, she always did. Edward was the quiet one who didn't react till everything was settled slightly more.

"You're leaving us for a human?" Alice spat at me. She knew what was going to happen. Unfortunately I didn't, I didn't have a clue what she was about.

"What? I don't know what you have seen but I don't have any emotions for anyone out of this family, you should know that. I remain totally professional at work. And you know that I don't socialise outside of work as I'm always with you guys".

"We don't mean at work, she's a patient and every day you think of her, soon you'll go and see her and decide that she's worth fighting for and try and get her". Edward spoke up for once. He wasn't angry, just a bit surprised that I could let it happen so quickly. And not actually know that it was happening.

I sat there staring at them, I didn't even know that I was having feelings for her, I only thought about her in a professional manner didn't I? that was the thing, I'd spent so much time with her, I didn't know what would be considered professional and what wouldn't be called professional now.

"No".

Edward was answering my questions. I'd have to stay away from her if she was going to cause a problem with my family. I couldn't have it. What would it do to jasper?

"Not a lot, it'd be fine and then in the future you'd have everything you didn't have and a lovely wife, Alice has seen it all, it'll be fine, let yourself have a little fun".

I had to tell him off.

"Stop reading my thoughts son, I know you want to do what's best but I do like to have a little privacy and there will be NO future. I mean no, because she is just a human and I could never do that to you guys", I finished and looked at everyone. I noticed Esme had gone.

"She's gone to see this Isabella, to talk to her".

I shook my head, "You guys know her, she goes to your school, that's why this could never happen, I mean in life everyone thinks I'm like 27 she's 17, there are laws and things and especially with her dad being chief of police, he'd kill me, or try to. Then we'd have to leave again and try and start again somewhere else. I'll fight these desires somehow and nothing will happen".

My phone started buzzing; I looked at the caller ID, Esme. I picked up immediately.

"The solicitor can fit us in later, the sooner you and Bella sort things out and decide how you feel the better".

She hung up. That was all this family needed.


End file.
